Bigfoot of Washington County
Bigfoot of Washington County is the sixth episode of Mountain Monsters season 3, and the twenty sixth episode overall. The A.I.M.S. team searches in Washington County, Pennsylvannia for a Bigfoot known as the Dustman. Summary On the road, Trapper informs the team they are headed to Washington County Pennsylvannia after a Bigfoot known as the Dustman. The Dustman, as Trapper describes, is 7 to 8 foot tall, 500 pounds, has gray and black fur, and is very fast; the Shawnee said he could run down a deer and break it's neck in one movement. With that in consideration, Trapper says the Dustman may be the most dangerous Bigfoot they've ever gone after. Buck asks Trapper how the Dustman got it's name, which he says is an interesting story. The Dustman was first sighted by the Shawnee in the evening, and when the settlers came, they started seeing it, and warned their children not to go out at dusk, or the creature they called, the Duskman would catch them. However, they got "dusk" confused with "dust", and he became the Dustman. Jeff says Washignton county was named after George Washington, who was beloved in the county, and it was also where the whiskey rebellion was. Buck is unsure of what that was, so Jeff tells him in 1791, people rebelled against the government for taxing whiskey. Trapper doesn't know if the Dustman clan is older than the Yahoo's, but he figures it could have migrated from where they are. Buck says he believes if the Bigfoots are travelling along rivers, they should start swimming in them, to which Trapper points out how cold it is, but jokingly says he'll let Buck out at the next stream. Finally, he states this is only one more piece of the puzzle of Bigfoot in Appalachia, and to get out and get a hand on the Dustman. In Washington County, the team meets with their first eye witness, a deer hunter named Chris. They walk up the stairs if an enormous tree stand, and speak with Chris. Chris is able to see a lot of animals from the height of the stand, and Trapper estimates the distance from one point in the field to be 300 yards, which Chris says is very close, another he guesses is 175, which is also very near. Trapper questions Chris about his encounter, and he says he truly believes he has seen the Dustman. He says on the second day of hunting season, around dusk, he heard a twig snap, and got ready as he expected it to be a buck, but it was only a doe. Then, he saw it put it's ears up, as if something was nearby. He saw a figure come charging out of the woods, and before the deer could escape to the woods, it had grabbed it and continued running. Trapper sends Huckleberry and Buck down to where the Dustman was to get a size comparison. When they get down to the area, they ask the others if it's the right tree, which they say it is. Measuring it, they find it is 7 foot and eleven inches. They return to the rest of the group and Huckleberry expresses his concern over what they have about the creatures size and spedd because it could easily knock someone a distance. They pair tell the others the Bigfoot had started up a hill, went over, and caught the deer, and they could still see the trail it used. Trapper asks Chris for permission to investigate the area where the trail is and he agrees, so they thank him and leave, planning to return after dark. At night, the team returns to the field where the deer stand is, so if the Dustman is searching for deer, he will be around. Trappr reminds the others if the Dustman can catch a deer he will be able to run them down, so they will stay in the side by side, with Buck on the back as lookout, and Huckleberry will be in front. He also says they don't want to think the're looking for something standing up because it could just be a dark spot on the ground. Trapper states they have their work cut out for them because the Dustman is without a doubt the fastest Bigfoot they've hunted. Slowly, the team moves through the field on the side by side, with Huckleberry walking in front. Jeff scans with his camera, but doesn't pick up anything. They pass a deer bed, and then another. Hucklebrry finds something and calls them over. He shows Trapper and Jeff a large flattened down patch which they realize is a bedding area. Jeff looks at it through his thermal cam and it still has heat coming on it. After finding how recent the grass was flattened down they determine they Dustman is on the hunt. Returning the side by side, they keep going, with Trapper reminding Buck to pay close attention. Soon, there is a rustling from behind, and Huckleberry is called back by Trapper. Buck points out where it came from, so they head for the woods. Within a short time, Jeff finds a broken tree, a Bigfoot sign. Suddenly, they hear a snap in front, and Jeff scans but is unable to detect anything. Trapper says they will move forward and then halt, so they press on through they woods, until they come across a frightening sign; a deer head on a stick. Jeff says it's a warning to keep them from going farther, which is an old trick. Trapper says he was trying to give them a warning to stay away, but they going to continue the investigation anyways, now being even more interested. Trapper thinks the deer head is three or four weeks old, but has only been on the stick for nearly 30 minutes and the Dustman may be watching them. Trapper says he will meet with Willy and Wild Bill to design a trap for the Dustman. The team then drives out of the woods. Next morning, Wild Bill, who is feeling under the weather, drives to meet with Willy despite it. Trapper waits in for Willy and Bill to arrive, and they show up in a side by side. Trapper asks Bill how he's feeling, and he says he's pretty rough, but Trapper says he'll take care of him. Willy goes and gets some medical supplies, which they use on Bill. After taking his temperature, Trapper decides Bill's alright and he's ready to help. Trapper explains that the Dustman is very intelligent and they can't use a normal trap on him, so instead he doesn't want to see a trap standing in the woods, just nature. Willy decides to build a quicksand pit trap, which will be ten foot deep, ten foot wide and ten foot long. They will fit it with peat moss and water, cover it with a tarp, camouflage it, and make a path with logs, so the Dustman will go down the trail and fall in. Willy demonstrates how the trap will work on a model he brought, by filling a hole in it with sandy soil and water, then covering it up, and pushing his hand down into it. Trapper says he is going to go to meet with another eye witness to find out where to put the trap. Willy drives off with Bill, who is starting to feel better. Later, Trapper, Huckleberry, Jeff, and Buck meet with their second eye witness, a veteran hunter named Wormy. Wormy, who, after Buck asks how he got his nickname, tells them people have said that he "worms his way around the woods and sneaks up on deer" and he likes to fish. Wormy tells them he has been hunting the woods for sixty years but isn't going to hunt these ones anymore, because he has been scared bad. He says one morning it was raining and he decided to go look for signs of deer. He heard a long, low pitched noise by two trees, and then waited for five minutes and across another holler, he heard it again, and he knew there were two of what made the sound, talking to the other. Around that time, a deer came by and stopped in front of them, and then turned and went up a hill. He didn't know what took place, but he heard it crying out like something had it and so he decided to leave. After hearing the noise, which Huckleberry believes it two Dustmen communicating, he got out his phone and recorded it. The team wants to hear the recording, so Wormy plays it for them. They hear a low, yelling sound which is soon followed by a reply. Trapper is convinced the two Bigfoot were communicating while hunting together, and it shows that the Dustman posseses an intelligence that they have not faced before. Trapper thanks Wormy for the story, as does Buck, and they head out, to put the trap on a trail the Dustman will use, and then return in the day to look around. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.